The Woman
by Crystal Crow
Summary: This story has been discontinued due to personal reasons. Please don't flame me.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, sup? This is my first attempt at writting a V/B, none the less, a DBZ fic, so please tell me waht you think about it. A few notes, since this is A/U I'd like to tell you a couple things about it. First, the Gravity Machine is way different. The Gravity goes down when the door opens, and then it has an observation room. Hope you got that. Well, as anyone knows, I do not in any way own DBZ or any of it's char. Now let's begin shall we?  
  
The Woman  
Crystal Crow1986  
PG for minor cursing  
  
It has been roughly two years since he has landed on earth. His mission was the same as Raditz's, but all in the same, it was foiled. He remembers vividly why it didn't happen. It was all the woman's fault, he says. Well, to tell you all the truth, she was never afriad of him, like most people were. She saw something in him not even he could see, as well. 'What was it?' you ask, 'What did she see?' She saw beyond his arrogance, and found something she thought she'd never see. Do you wish to find out? Well then, listen closely to my story and you will find out.  
  
It all started on a beautiful stormy night...  
  
  
  
"Yamcha, I'm sick and tired of your excuses! You're the meaning of filth! You thought you could just mess around with other woman, well guess what? How dare you accuse me, I am not!" You could tell by the fire blazing in her eyes, Bulma was ticked, "I can't stand you anymore! We're through! Huh?!? Shutup, I said we were through and I meant it!" She slammed the phone so hard onto the reciever, it broke  
  
"I come in her to get a snack all to hear you scream and shout to your boyfriend." He smirked, "Guess you'll never be able to control your temper."  
  
"Vegeta, can't you see I'm not in a good mood," A tear rolled down her face, smearing her mascara, "Don't you ever shutup?"  
  
"Whatever," He said as he walked by her to make himself a snack, unfortunatly, he couldn't cook, so he ate almost evrything, including raw meat.  
  
She sniffled, "How can you eat like that?"  
  
"Simple," replied he, "I'm hungry." He walked out of the house and into the Gravity Machine, leaving Bulma to clean the mess he left in the kitchen.  
  
'What a slob, jerk and,' Bulma thought as she started to clean up the kitchen, 'a, hmm, and a basturd.  
  
The night becomes darker and Bulma goes to her room. Hours later, Vegeta retires to the room that Bulma suplied to him, after all he hadn't slept on 4 days.  
  
"Can't that woman ever be quiet?" He asked himself, he heard Bulma crying to herself in her bedroom.  
  
"Yamcha, you said you'd *sniff* be true to me, *sniff* you lied! You said you'd *sniff* always cared, *sniff* you lied! I never should have *sniff* trusted you, all you *sniff* did was lie to *sniff* me!" Bulma cried, she grapped a picture of her and yamcha and hurtled it at the door. The glass shattered into an innumerable amout of pieces, "Take that!" She screamed. She picked up the coutless letters and cards he had sent her, "And this!" she ripped all of them up into little shreds and threw them on the floor. She grabbed the countless gifts he'd givin her, perfume, dresses, make-up, practiclly everything a girl could want, and threw them out the window.  
  
Vegeta was growing restless at the noise Bulma was making, "I haven't slept in 4 days becuase I needed to train, and now when I decide I'm going to sleep, I'm not. That stupid woman had better shutup before I kill her," He snarled, growled, then got up.  
  
"I hate you, Yamcha, and I never want to see you again!" She screamed, her face twisted with agony and sorrow. She jumped onto her bed and burrowed her face into the pillow, and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Woman, be quiet, I need to get some sleep," He yelled at her.  
  
"I don't care about you, so just leave me alone!" She hissed back.  
  
"I would if you could close your mouth, but obviously, that's to hard for you." He crossed his arms and showed he was a bit impatient.  
  
"I said leave me alone, so go!!!" She screamed grabbing the pillow and throwing it at him. It missed, but it did make her feel better.  
  
"Fine," he replied, "I'll leave," He face showed sleepyness, but also anger.  
  
'I knew he'd listen to me,' she thought, smile coming accross her face, 'Maybe if I get a good night's rest, I'll feel better in the morning.'  
  
'At least she shut up,' He thought as he went back to his room.  
  
The next day...  
  
  
*Ding dong!* The doorbell rang, *Ding dong ding dong ding dong*  
  
"Bulma, hello, you in there?" a voice sounded from behind the door.  
  
"I'm coming," Bulma said as she came out of her lab, "Be patient." She opened the door and soon realized who was ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Bulma, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..." He was cut off by Bulma,  
  
"Didn't mean to hurt me? You're a lier and cheater, that's all you'll ever be!" She screamed.  
  
"But, Bulma..." He was cut off once more.brbr  
  
"Don't but Bulma me! You had your chances Yamcha, you don't care about me, and I'm fine with that!" She screamed, slamming the door in his face.  
  
'That basturd, all he ever thinks about is himself,' she thought, 'I wish I never dated him in the first place!'  
  
Reasonable breaking point time! That's all for the first chapter, please R&R! This is my first DBZ fic so please tell me what you think, thanx! Any/all Questions/Comments/Flames get sent to crystalcrow1986@yahoo.com so please e-mail me! Thanx for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!  
  
P.S. I was inspired to write this fic because I saw the old episodes of DBZ on Toonami. This may sound odd, I'm a DBZ fan enjoying the first eps., something has got to be wrong. In reality, I've been a fan since Aug. and I never saw any other eps. other than the 43 'new'ones. Just a little note for you, hope you liked the first chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe, I'm back, with chapter 2, already! My mom kicked my off the computer so I wrote this chapter while I was watching the Iron Chef. Man, My hand hurts! Anyway, hope you like the story! Please R&R!  
  
  
Bulma stormed off into her lab, she wanted to get her mind off Yamcha and work on her newest invention, a morphing pill (It has a reason, trust me).  
  
"It'll be perfect once It's completed!!!" She said as she put on her devilish smile. She continued her work on the pill for several hours.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Why'd that bitch keep me up all night?" Vegeta questioned himself as he shot countless kicks and punches into the air, "Couldn't she tell I wanted some sleep?" Vegeta kept on training for hours and he grew hungry, so he went back into Capsule Corp.  
  
"Woman," He screamed, "Make me my dinner"  
  
Bulma looked up at a clock that was hanging on the wall, it dinged 9 times, indicating that she worked the whole day, Vegeta trianed the whole day, and they both were hungry.  
  
"Woman, get out here now!" He screamed even lounder than before.  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming!" She replied, "Sheez, there's no point in starting a war over it!"  
  
She got up from her work area and walked out of the lab. Her hair was tossled and her skirt was uneven, it was screaming the fact she hadn't left the lab in a long time. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"You know you ate almost all of our food yesterday, what do you expect me to do?"  
  
"At this point I don't care, just get me some food."  
  
"Alright," she said as she started to look through the kitchen, but her searching showed up little more than a 1/2 bag of flour and some jellybeans, "Well, it seems as if you ate everything here. I'm going shoping." Bulma grew angry, she didn't want to go. she picked up her purse and her car keys.  
  
'Geez! Doesn't that guy do anything useful? All he does is eat, 24/7!' She thought as she jumped into her vehicle, 'Sometimes he just makes me so...so...who cares anyway.' Bulma turned the ignition and she was off.  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his cheast, "She can't keep a conversation 5 minuets without turning it into a fight or storming off." He didn't understand why, but he started to feel sorry for her, 'She's been in the lab the whole day and...' He quickly dismissed the thought, 'Why the hell would I think that?' Heasked as he wlak to the living room sofa. He planned to watch TV while waiting for Bulma to return.  
  
"Call me now for your Tarrot reading! You'll learn things about yourself even youdidn't know!" A psychic on the television said.  
  
"Crap," was all Vegeta had to say about it. He changed the channel.  
  
"Leo, I'm sorry, Scotts the father of my child and not you!"  
  
"Damn show, how could anybody watch it?"  
  
Vegeta kept fillping through the seemingless endless amount of channels.  
  
"Crap, crap, crap, worthless, shit," Vegeta said as he stared into the TV witch seemed to have nothing else on but soaps and cheesy movies, "Huh? What's this?" He said as he aw somthing happen on TV. What he saw happened to be an action movie with lots of gore and cursing, "Well, at least it's something I can stand." He mumbled as he continued to watch.  
  
At the supermarket...  
  
Bulma kept putting food on the pile of products that looked as if it were going to fall as the sound of a whisper, "This ought to make hime happy!" Bulma said as she made her way to the check out. The line had several other carts, so she picked up a fashion magazine and started to read.  
  
About 15 minutes later...  
  
"Cash or credit?" The geeky clerk asked Bulma, "Miss, are you listening?"  
  
Bulma hadn't noticed it was her turn, she was far to busy reading th magzine, "Huh, what?" she asked as she looked up at the clerk.  
  
"Will you be paying by the means of cash or credit?" He asked while he fixed his glasses by pushing them up farther on her nose.  
  
"Credit," she replied.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp...  
  
"Dammit fool, you can't beat him alone," The TV blared, 'You need my help!"  
  
"I need to do this alone," another voice on the TV spoke, "This is my fight!"  
  
"It'll be neither of yours! So lang, you bstards!" Another voice said. Very soon you hear explosions and screams of pain.  
  
Bulma arrived back at her house and walked in, "Vegeta, what the hell are you watching? Turn that off, it's nauseating!"  
  
  
  
Oh lookie, second chapter already over? All well, I busted my hand at ten o'clock, this had better sound good. Anyway, thank you kat for the review, and hope you wait for the next chapter! Any/All Questions/Comments/Flames go here: crystalcrow1986@yahoo.com. Ja ~ Crystal Crow! 


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters added in one day?!?!? Guess I was inspired by you reviewers (Thanx so much kat and son goku!!!!) Anyway, if you have an otaku char. you want drawn, I'll happily do so. Please, just R) Anyway, cheezy disclaimer time. I don't own DBZ or any of it's char. Neither do I own in anyway Alberto VO5. On with the story!  
  
"Why? Have you food for me?" He asked while turning his head towards Bulma.  
  
"Well, duh? What'd ya think I did, get a manicure?!?!?" She looked at him sarcasticly.  
  
"Still then," he said smirking, "I'm not turning it off."  
  
"Don't go there..." Bulma said, rage building up in her.  
  
"Or what?" He asked as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, "You won't build me any battle robots? You'll ruin the Gravity Machine? I don't think so."  
  
'That's not a bad idea...' She thought as she saw some helper robots she built taking in the groceries, "I was thinking of something else acually."  
  
"Hmph," was his reply, "I'm not afraid of your earthling antics, so there's no use in trying them."  
  
"Vegeta, would you turn off the damn television?!?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I don't prefer watching people being decapitated," Bulma said, commenting on what she had just seen, "Please, turn it off!"  
  
"No."  
  
Growing angry with his stuborness, she picked up a box of eggs and flung them at him, "Turn the TV off, NOW!!!"  
  
"Sure! Just keep your mouth shut! You're annoying!" He replied in the same tone as hers, he also caught the eggs in his left hand.  
  
"Fine, I won't cook you dinner!!! For all I care you can eat everything raw!"  
  
"That wouldn't bother me in the least!" He growled, showing his teeth link an animal.  
  
"Aaaarrrggg!!!!!" She screamed, "Go ahead and eat your raw food!!!" She darted back into her lab.  
  
'All he had to do was shut off the TV, but noooo, he had to be stuborn about it!' She thought as she sat back down in her chair. Her headband fell out and her bangs went into her face, 'I slave awayday and night for that guy, at the least he could've said a decent, 'Thank you' but of course he can't do that, he has to have it his own way!' She picked up a holder which had three full test tudes in it and hurled it against the wall, "I wish you would die!"  
  
Vegeta,on the uther hand, was rummiging through the groceries. He ate everything he deemed edible, including: Raw chicken, raw sausages, frozen pizza, popcorn kernals, and even shampoo (Ewww, I bet that was gross!!).  
  
"Ppppssshhhttt!" Vegeta spat up the shampoo he had ingested, "Dammit, what the hell is this crap???" He then began to wipe his tongue off withhis hand. A couple seconds later he screamed, "WOMAN!!!"  
  
Knowing that if she didn't come he would start the next World War, she exited her lab.  
  
"Now what the hell do you want?!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"What the hell is this?!?!?" He said,thinkingit was a trick by Bulma.  
  
She started to giggle, she couldn't stop, "Well, Vegeta, it's...*giggle*"  
  
She was cut off by Vegeta, "What's so funny, woman?" He asked.  
  
"It's, *giggle*" She put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter, then soon romoved it, "Oh look atthe bottle...*giggle*" She burst into a fitof laughter.  
  
He looked down at the bottle in his hand, it read:  
  
"Alberto VO5, Free Me Freesia, Herbal Shampoo (What's odd is the fact I think of Freeza when I see the shampoo, it's purple and freesia kind looks like his name, okay, I'm a freak, so?)."  
  
Vegeta's face showed a mix of anger and embarrassment and her threw thebottle at the wall. He picked up a jug of milk and drank it, hoping to get rid opf the taste of shampoo in his mouth.  
  
Still laughing, Bulma got up and walked over to the raided bags. She picked up a frozen dinner and stuck it in the microwave.  
  
Vegeta, irratated by the fact Bulma wouldn't stop laughing, went back into the Gravity Machine to get on withhis training.  
  
about 4 minutes later, the microwave bamped. Beulma took out her dinner and started to eat.  
  
  
  
Like I did before, I hand wrote this out. Anyway, maybe I should change the theme of the fic...nah! Well, you had to have some what like the fic if you madit this far, so please review it! Oh yeah, like I do atthe end of every chapter, Any/All Flames/Comments/Questions get sent to me: crystalcrow1986@yahoo.com Hmmm, nothing elseto say except, I hope that shampoo thing was funny, my sis sure liked it. Ja ~ Crystal Crow1986 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, hey, hey! 4th chapter comeing your way!!!! For future referance, I might not post in a while, I justcauth the cold, and my mom insists I stay in bed all day and drink tea. But, that may be better for you, cause, if she allows me to right, I coiuld write a chapter or two in bed...not a bad idea... Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Any new comers, please R&R, I'm begging you *gets down on knees* please *large puppy dog extreamly irisistable (mispelt, and I don't care) eyes* Well, anyway, here's chap. 4.  
  
'What a day!' Bulma thought as she continued to shovel food into her mouth, her thoughts soon travled to her invention, 'All I have left on that pill is to add the...' (I can't speak like her!)  
  
"This is humiliating!" Vegeta exclaimed as he bagan his training, "The Prince of Saiya-jins making an asshole of himself infront of the woman!" Vegeta maintained his intense training through the night, though his body told him not to.  
  
On the other hand, Bulma, who had finished her dinner, had worked on her morphing pill until she fell asleep on her desk atabout 2:00 AM.  
  
Vegeta's training ended after about 9 hours since it began, therefore it would be around 6:00 AM. Because he hadn't really had a lot of food afterthe shampoo incident, he was very hungry, so he entered Capsule Corp., and much to his suprise, saw the mess that was there from the night before.  
  
"I'd thought she'd of cleaned it up by now..." He expressed, showing supirse in his voice.  
  
Bulma awoke after she heard on odd loud noise, 'What the hell is that?" she thought as she found Vegeta eating the food from last night.  
  
"Vegeta! that's even worse than the damn movie you were watching yeaterday!" She said as she cuped her hand over her face, simulating the fact that she was sickened.  
  
"How so?" He replied, blood from a raw meat leaking down his face.  
  
"That damn food had been sitting out since last night without being put away!" She puffed her cheaks showing that she was even more grossed out.  
  
"And why would that matter?" he questioned as he wiped the blood off with his right hand.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She ran off into the bathroom...you can guess what she did...and started to puke.  
  
*Flush* the toilet sounded as she exited the bathroom, at Vegeta's site, she ran back in.  
  
'What's her problem,' Vegeta wondered as he began eating a whole chicken (pack of innards and bones included).  
  
About 5 minutes later Bulma ledt the bathroom again only to se the kitchen ransacked (if you could use that word there...). Bags were everywhere, not to mention certain things that Bulma would need, were stuck to the wall (The shampoo kept them there, Vegeta spat it onto the wall...I think I forgot to mention that...o.O). She took an anti-nausea pill and started to work.  
  
"Damn bastard!" She huffed, gripping her stomach from the puking she'd done before, "He's been here two years and he hasn't even learnded to clean up after himself." She stated and in about 2 and a half hours the kitchen was spotless.  
  
*Clang* a pot fell out of cabinet onto the floor, more pots following seconds later (Do you know how many F**king times that's happened to me?).  
  
"Shit!" She screamed as she watched the contents of the cabinet fall all over the floor, "This is going to be a long day..."  
  
  
  
"Whew!" Bulma said after about 45 minutes of placing the items back in there respective locations, "I'm going to get something to eat." She cleaned herself up, grabbed her keys, and left, minutes later approaching a casual resaurant.  
  
"This should help me settle down a bit."  
  
Okay, lame excuses atthe top, right? Truth is, I really am not not sick (that means I am) And I've got this really big headache. G2g, SYL! CC1986  
  
Any/All Comments/Questions/Flames should be sent to crystalcrow1986@yahoo.com  
  
Oh, no! My head's spliting! I'm turning into the Incredible Hulk! Nah, J/K, hope you liked the chap. Please R&R. 


End file.
